


Not Going to Happen

by Stormfrost



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfrost/pseuds/Stormfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol is protective of Rick and Daryl's relationship<br/>Jesus attempts to flirt with Rick via Judith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda my sequel to my first fic Get your Head Outta Your Ass, however it can totally be read as a stand alone! I did this really fast so please forgive any mistakes, they are totally my own. Completely unbeta!!  
> I just hope ya all like it! I'm trying to get better, never claimed to be a writer but I'm having fun, "Shrugs"  
> All comments totally appreciated!!!
> 
> Shout out to RICKYL'S WRITING GROUP!! Your guys are fabulous!!!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own nothing to the Walking Dead", if I did RICKYL would have been in the first season!!

Carol watched Rick standing on the porch of their Alexandrian home lifting lil Judith over his head. Swinging her gently back and forth, as the sun shone through her wispy blond hair, illuminating her laughing face in a brilliant halo pattern. Jesus himself could not naysay she was an angel in that moment, as she gurgled at her father’s beaming upturned face. Carol always thought Rick was a handsome man, but it was moments like these, with eyes bluer than any sky she had ever seen, even in Athens, Georgia where she had grown up, that Carol could truly appreciate the beauty of the man in front of her. Rick was what her mama would have described as “A tall of drink of water”, that only Daryl Dixon was allowed to beer guzzle or partake in like a fine mellow brandy. It had taken Carol a long time to come to peace with the truth of Daryl and Rick’s relationship and once she did, there was no one in their group that was as fiercely protective of the couple.

_**Flashback** _

_Carol had watched Jessie with a single-minded intent to keep her away from Rick. Carol knew that Rick was jealous over the time Daryl spent away with Aaron on runs. Yes it was for the benefit of the group, but it was Daryl and Aaron instead of Rick and Daryl. Of course her “pookie” did not help the situation by purposely staying over at Aaron and Eric’s house doing god knows what._

_She had sneaked over there the night of the greet and meet at Alexandria to just check...yeah that’s it, check, to ensure Daryl was alright. Imagine her surprise when she peeked through the window and there was Daryl, happily chowing down on spaghetti, and stating it was the best he ever had._

_“What the hell”!_

_Ok so she never made pasta at the prison, where the hell was she going to get pasta from, It wasn’t like they were growing wheat back then._

_Silently fuming to herself, Carol barely had time to dive into the bushes alongside the house as Daryl stepped onto the porch to smoke a cigarette. Not staying to watch Aaron and Eric’s pleasant goodnights and Daryl’s grunt in return, Carol barely made it back to their house covered in dirt and twigs. She had snagged her favorite blue sweater and she was itchy from crawling through the underbrush around Aaron and Eric’s house._

_It was almost a week before Carol got over poison sumac._

_Carol actually thought it would be the end of days when she witnessed Rick kissing Jessie in her garage. It took everything she had not to bake her some “special cookies”. However knowing how Sam loved her cookies, well there was a good chance that Jessie would not be the one appreciating her “culinary skills”. However, Rick had seemed to realize his mistake immediately by stammering out apologies and literally fleeing from her. After that, Rick had purposely stayed away from Jessie. Jessie’s confusion and hurt eventually gave way to understanding that she was not the one for Rick, and despite a momentarily lapse in judgment on Rick’s part, she was not the one he loved._

_The old Carol would have used this to her advantage. However months alone during her banishment and the long harsh months on the road with Tyresses, Lizza, Mica, and lil asskicker, had seen Carol through to become the strong determined woman that was there to greet the rest of the family after Terminus._

_Not to mentioned Jessie and her family becoming the appetizer, main course and dessert for the walkers on that hellish night._

_Well shit happens._

**_Present_ **

But now there was new a threat, and his name was Paul Monroe, aka Jesus.

“Jesus”, really!?!

Who walks up to people and says, “Hey people call me Jesus”.

Nicknames are suppose to represent something and if you are going to go around with a nickname like that, you better damn well be able to at least turn water into wine! So far having the look just ain’t going to cut it in this jacked up world.

Yep speaking of the long haired devil, Carol almost missed how he slid up next to Rick, blinking those insipid innocent blue eyes at Rick, smiling at Rick and cooing to lil asskicker in Rick’s arms. Running his finger lightly across Judith’s face, concentrating solely on Rick’s mouth as it slowly upturned into a smile as he attempted to caress Judith’s cheek. Jesus leaned into the delicious warmth that Rick projected.

“She looks just like you”, whispered Jesus cloyingly sweet.

Turning toward Jesus, Rick graced the man with a tiny smile when suddenly out of nowhere, Jesus yanked his hand back with a howl, backwardly stumbling towards the porch stairs. Caught in powerful arms literally saved him from falling on his ass. Shoving him off, Daryl headed towards Rick as Judith waved her baby fat little arms towards the hunter. When Rick and Daryl’s eyes locked into each other, Jesus felt the intensity of their devotion, desire, and unfortunately for him, their love in that one glance. Plucking Judith from her daddy’s arms, Daryl smirked at Jesus as he walked into the house with Rick as his shadow following suit, throwing a barely, “Sorry she is teething”, retort over his shoulder.

Gathering his bearings and ensuring he still had his finger, Jesus came face to face with a set of gray eyes that appeared to shine with motherly concern as Carol gently sweept her eyes over him. Musing softly as if in agreement with Jesus’ previous statement, “She does have her daddy’s look”.

Suddenly the motherly concern was gone and Jesus was trapped in eyes of glacial ice “But she has her papa’s temper. I would remember that if I were you”, Carol smoothly added as she turned and walked back inside.

Walking back to the small room that had been provided for him at Deanna’s old house, Jesus glanced back towards Rick’s house, shaking his head, nope scratch that, Rick and Daryl’s house he amended.

The leader was definitely not worth going up against a knife welding stepford wife, a former crossbow toting redneck, and now a teething, what they call that kid?

A teething, lil Asskicker!

 

_**The end!** _


End file.
